


As Played By... Nathan Fillion and Alan Tudyk

by mayamaia



Series: As Played By... [1]
Category: Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Actors, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-18
Updated: 2012-05-18
Packaged: 2017-11-05 13:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayamaia/pseuds/mayamaia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What I imagine would happen if Nathan Fillion and Alan Tudyk played Napoleon Solo and Illya Kuryakin</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Played By... Nathan Fillion and Alan Tudyk

**Author's Note:**

> *gigglesnort*

They entered the alleyway together and got to work. Solo watched its entrance with a smug expression while Kuryakin changed his shoes, jacket and shirt for attire more suitable for catburglary, shot a grappling hook onto the roof, rigged a climbing harness and climbed a few feet up the wall, coming to rest upside down with his arms crossed. Illya never stopped berating Napoleon the whole time.

“You realize, Napoleon, that you are supposed to be a spy. Spies survive on secrecy. They do not double book evenings between assignments and sleeping with the enemy so the enemy cannot closely observe when the spy in question sneaks out to assist his partner. Who is also a spy and would rather keep the burglary he is about to attempt secret.”

“She won’t notice a thing, Illya. I excused myself for the restroom with an obvious lie that will leave her assuming I’m cancelling another date for the evening, and left behind a briefcase she won’t be able to resist looking through. She will completely lose track of time.”

“Forgive me for not being reassured as I hurtle toward imminent danger.”

“So how can I reassure you?”

“Could anything possibly reassure you in my place?”

Napoleon looked thoughtful for a moment, then smiled, shrugged and pulled the face of his startled partner down for a kiss on the lips. Illya, silent with shock and offended dignity, stared at Napoleon with unblinking outrage as he hit the retract button on his harness and slowly rose out of sight.

Napoleon turned around, smugly satisfied, and was about to walk out of the alley when Illya descended again, just long enough to reach down and smack the side of Solo’s head before rising toward the roof once more. Napoleon never paused in his egress, but patted his head with his palm to make sure not one hair was out of place before he rejoined his lovely THRUSH companion in the restaurant.


End file.
